1. Technical Field
The device relates generally to surgical instrumentation and, more particularly, to a suturing apparatus and loading unit adapted for use in endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures are characterized by the use of an elongated cannula structure having a relatively small diameter with a proximal and distal end. The distal end of the cannula is passed through the surrounding tissue into the body cavity wherein the surgical procedure or examination is to be effected, thus providing a conduit for the insertion of surgical instrumentation. A plurality of cannula structures may be used to allow operation of a variety of instruments simultaneously during a given procedure. For example, one cannula may provide a conduit for an endoscope for vision and illumination within the operative cavity while the other cannulas may provide conduits for control of specialized surgical instruments designed for performing specific procedural functions.
Many surgical procedures call for placing stitches through tissue, a procedure traditionally accomplished by hand. Laparoscopic suturing presents a particularly challenging task, because it must be accomplished using remote instrumentation through a port that typically averages between five and ten millimeters. One instrument for facilitating laparoscopic suturing is discussed in British Patent Application No. 2260704, published Apr. 28, 1993.
Although the suturing device described in British Patent Application Serial No. 2260704 can be used to place laparoscopic sutures, once the suture is used up, or if a new needle is required, the suturing device must be manually re-loaded, which can be time-consuming. As it is generally considered desirable to place 2 or 3 lines of stitching when performing an anastomosis to provide reinforcement, the laparoscopic suturing device as described in the British Patent Application mentioned above requires manual reloading one or more times. It would be advantageous to provide a laparoscopic suturing instrument to permit quick and efficient reloading of a new needle and suture. A laparoscopic suturing device would also provide an advantage if the jaws could be prevented from moving when the needle is not secured in either jaw, so as to prevent the needle from accidentally dislodging in the body cavity.